


El guerrero de la montaña

by HistoryISculture



Category: Mulan - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hayabusa - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23503672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HistoryISculture/pseuds/HistoryISculture
Summary: Incluso en la muerte, él velaría por ella.
Relationships: Fa Mulan & Shan Yu (Disney), Fa Mulan/Shan Yu (Disney)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	El guerrero de la montaña

**Author's Note:**

> Descargo de responsabilidad: TODO PERTENECE A DISNEY. ESTE FIC NO TIENE ÁNIMO DE LUCRO.

Había poco que Shan Yu temiera y el ejército chino no era una de esas cosas. Los chinos eran muchos, pero los Hunos, además de numerosos, eran guerreros, entrenados en el arte de la guerra, conquista y saqueo.

Durante meses, el ejército de los Hunos había pasado por cada pueblo chino sin apenas resistencia. Ninguno de los pequeños ejércitos eran rivales para ellos. Shan Yu había caído en su propia arrogancia, había dado la batalla por ganada antes de tiempo y había perdido.

Podía reconocer a un rival digno cuando lo veía. Y el guerrero de la montaña era digno de ser su rival. Él era suyo, ninguno de los miembros supervivientes de su ejército podría combatir contra él, porque ese chico había osado enfrentarse a un Shan Yu y había vencido. Si ese chico hubiera sido de su misma tribu, ahora él sería el Shan Yu y como tal, le pertenecerían sus tierras, sus posesiones y su ejército. 

Por eso era tan peligroso que otro se enfrentase a él, podría ser visto como un signo de debilidad y, si la voz se corría, como seguramente pasaría, sus miembros comenzarían a dudar de su fortaleza, de su capacidad de liderazgo y podría haber revueltas dentro de su propio ejército y, si no tenía cuidado, dentro de su tribu.

Ese chico era peligroso. A simple vista podría no parecerlo, siendo esmirriado y con actitud temeraria, lanzándose solo a la batalla contra una horda de Hunos. Su aparente confianza podría hacer que le matasen en cualquier momento. Pero había sido un movimiento audaz que él, Shan Yu, había tardado en comprender. Por un momento había olvidado vigilar su entorno en busca de posibles peligros y en su acérrima confianza en la victoria, había mandado a su ejército a una muerte segura.

Es posible que tuviera el orgullo herido y que fuera eso lo que le impulsaba a buscar al guerrero de la montaña. No fue la sed de venganza por la cruel matanza de su ejército. Esto era la guerra después de todo y sus guerreros habían muerto con honor.

Tenía que reconocerlo. El guerrero de la montaña tenía pelotas. Y más grande que las del capitán que lo lideraba y que el resto de su ejército chino y que todos los enemigos que había matado. Shan Yu se había enfrentado a hombres que pedían clemencia o se echaban a llorar al verse derrotados.  
Estaba empezando a tenerle respeto, más aún que al emperador chino, pues en la tribu de los Hunos sólo eras un buen líder si salías a pelear con tus guerreros. Si a un Shan Yu se le hubiera ocurrido quedarse en sus tierras mientras su ejército va a la guerra, sus propios súbditos le habrían asesinado. 

No, el emperador no era digno de su respeto. Él no lo había derrotado.

En cambio, esperaba con ansias batirse con el guerrero de la montaña y desde su derrota era en lo único en lo que había podido pensar. Se había sorprendido de no encontrarlo en las celebraciones de China. Pensó que lo encontraría victorioso, pavoneándose, liderando lo que quedaba de su unidad. Sintió algo retorcerse en sus entrañas al pensar, por un instante que el guerrero de la montaña podría estar muerto. Era la única explicación posible. 

Los Hunos tenían la creencia de que una vez que habías encontrado a tu igual, quedabais unidos de por vida. Nunca por odio, sino por respeto. Pues nadie te conoce mejor que tu enemigo o tu igual.

De alguna manera, no esperó volver a reencontrarse con el guerrero de la montaña. No esperaba que fuera una mujer, pues las mujeres chinas eran sumisas, no iban a la guerra y ni siquiera podían elegir ellas mismas a su futuro marido. En China una mujer no era nada. Pero las mujeres Hunos eran iguales a los hombres, podían pelear tan bien o mejor que ellos, eran escuchadas cuando hablaban y respetadas en cualquier ocasión, pues no hacía falta que nadie defendiera su honor. Ellas se defendían y combatían solas.

Por eso trató al guerrero de la montaña como a un oponente más, no la dejó escapar ni se ensañó con ella por ser mujer. Pero la chica era rápida, ágil y fuerte. Realmente era un rival digno de él. De todo el Imperio Chino, ella era la única a la que podría dar la oportunidad de rendición, la única a la que salvaría una vez hubiese conquistado el Imperio. No la convertiría en su esposa, pues alguien a quien tratas como tu igual no debes forzarlo. La obligaría a retirarse para que no pudiera volver a retarlo. Quería que ella viviese, porque vivir y saber que fuiste la única esperanza para salvar el Imperio pero que fracasaste y tu enemigo convertido ahora en el nuevo emperador te perdona la vida, es un castigo peor que la muerte.  
Shan Yu llevaba días intrigado por el guerrero de la montaña, quiso saber cómo se llamaba, cuál era su vida, qué familia tenía…y porqué había decidido alistarse en el ejército.

Los miembros de su ejército Huno habían sido hechos prisioneros y ahora él era su única esperanza para la victoria. Pero por más que intentaba atrapar a la chica, más complicado resultaba y Shan Yu, se dio cuenta, para su horror, que el guerrero de la montaña le había vuelto a tender una emboscada…y él había caído.

Ahora, al verse derrotado, sólo podía esperar su ejecución. Pero más que tener miedo, se sintió honrado. Su muerte vendría por la mano de alguien digno. Y ella era un oponente formidable. Se preguntó, no sin cierto desconsuelo, como en un Imperio como China había crecido una flor tan hermosa. Sería después, cuando se convirtió en un espíritu que recordaría una valiosísima lección que le enseñaron sus padres cuando era un niño: la flor que crece en la adversidad, es la más bella de todas.

En ese entonces no pudo comprender, pero sí pudo hacerlo ahora. Aunque ya nada importaba.

Como espíritu, estaría siempre con ella hasta que ella diera el último suspiro. No formaría parte de sus ancestros, pero sí sería uno de sus guardianes, tal y como decía la tradición Huno. El problema era que él era un Shan Yu y su ejército era fiel hasta en la muerte. Por eso ahora, la casa de Fa Zhu tenía toda una horda de Hunos fantasma acampando a sus anchas por el jardín, yendo a donde estaba Mulan o velando su sueño, cuan si de una emperatriz o una jefa de alguna tribu se tratase. Con el dragón que la acompañaba fuera de la vista, pues había regresado con los ancestros de la familia Fa Zhu, ni Shan Yu ni los Hunos tenían que preocuparse de ser repudiados.

Tal y como mandaba la tradición Huno, ella había ganado a un Shan Yu, por lo que sería venerada por sus enemigos incluso en la muerte, ellos velarían su sueño.


End file.
